Panajachel, a town of 5,000 in the midwestern highlands of Guatemala, formerly was a wholly Mayan Indian community. Since 1930 tourism gradually has supplanted agriculture as the basis of the economy, with the dependency on tourism accelerating rapidly since 1960. Research from 1963-65, funded by NIH (predoctoral fellowship 5-FI-MH-20, 437 and research award MH 07877), built upon research by anthropologist Sol Tax from 1936-41, and will enable me in 1978 to measure the changes of the past fifteen years against the perspective of half a century. Basically, I will measure income from the anticipated 50,000 tourists during the 1078 tourist season, determine the proportion of that income filtering down to the indigenous population, and compare the increased income with the increased cost of living. I anticipate finding that an inflated price index, attributable to tourism, is adversely affecting those households unable or choosing not to share in the income from service occupations, thereby exacerbating factionalism between acculturated and traditional sectors of the commmunity. Whether ethnic identity thus comes into question more readily than in 1964, and in what other ways increased stratification by wealth and mobility influence social relations and world view, will be the principal questions to be answered. Informant interviewing and participant-observation will be the principal methods of data gathering, using one student co-researcher (Panamanian) and two native Panajachel assistants (both of whom assisted with the 1963-65 research).